It is becoming increasingly popular to view images stored in files on computing platforms or other types of electronic devices. For example, it is common for a user to download images from a digital camera onto a computer and then view the images on the computer system's display monitor. A user may select individual images to be displayed one at a time, or may also set up what may be referred to as a “slideshow” where a number of specified images are displayed sequentially. Transitions such as dissolves, fades, or wipes may be utilized when switching from one image to another in order to add interest to the slideshow.